Generally, a refrigerator is a household appliance that allows low-temperature storage of food in an internal storage space that is shielded by a door. To this end, the refrigerator is configured to store the stored food in an optimal state by cooling the inside of the storage space by using cool air generated through heat exchange with the refrigerant circulating in the refrigeration cycle.
Recently, refrigerators have become increasingly large and multifunctional according to changes in dietary life and upgrading of a product and refrigerators having various structures and convenience devices in consideration of user convenience, energy efficiency, or the like are being released.
Typically, there is a refrigerator which has a separate storage space formed in a door of the refrigerator and a home bar door that can open and close the separate storage space so that food can be stored therein.
In addition, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0015989 discloses a refrigerator having a button for opening a latch capable of opening and closing a door of a latch structure on a door handle of the refrigerator, thereby providing ease of use. In a state where the door is closed, the stopper is rotated by the operation of the button of the user in a state where the latch member and the stopper are engaged and restrained so that restraint with the latch member is released and the door can be opened.
However, in such a related art, the stopper and the latch member, which are rotated to open the door, are rotated in directions opposite to each other when the door is opened. Particularly, in a case where the button is pushed while the door handle pulls due to the operating characteristic of the door that door is opened by pushing the button while the door handle pulls since the button is provided on the door handle, the latch member is rotated in a direction opposite to a rotation direction of the stopper by the pulling force of the door and thus the latch member and the stopper can be further restrained to each other. Accordingly, there is a problem that a button pushing force increases and thus it is inconvenient for the user to operate the refrigerator. In addition, there is a problem that a clicking noise is generated by strong rotation when the restraint of stopper and the latch member is released.